The Hybrid
by Tuffen
Summary: Sam and dean had just finished the case with the Hybrid demon, it got them wondering. Could Angels have a Hybrid too? – Season 5ish into Au also with an OC. Rating may change - Also slow going
1. Meeting

Alliance, Nebraska

Dean and Sam pulled up in front of their motel room just after 11 pm. They didn't know whether to call this one a win or lose. Dean sighed heavily as he unlocked the door and walked in. Not surprised to see Cas stood beside the Tv, Dean just walked past putting his worn out duffle bag on the bed. His guns needed cleaning anyway. Sam came in and closed the door behind him as he took in the angel who hadn't moved since Dean had walked in. Dean had moved onto his bed, get comfy before taking a nap. He was exhausted and really just wanted a good nights sleep. He could feel the tension in the air as if there was a question to be asked or answered or whatever. So instead of putting his head to the people which felt delightful under his touch, he lent against the head board looking from Sam to the Angel one eyebrow raised. Cas was waiting, but what for? Dean hadn't realised anything was odd until Sam got the question out. Then he understood the tension.

"Urhh, Cas" Sam said in an almost shy manor, as if he'd never talked to the angel before. Cas moved for the first time looking at Sam, not saying a word. Sam cleared his throat and trying again.

"Well, um if an Demon can create a half human half demon child… urh couldn't an angel do the same… Hypothetically?" There was a long pause, curiosity was itching over Deans skin. This could change a lot. Half demons were more powerful than most full demons, they even rivalled the hot shots. So if a Half angel was to be created they could probably take on the likes of Raphael if it came down to it. A smirk came across Deans face at the thought of Raphael being beaten down by a half angel half human. The dude despises humans.

Castiel finally moved forward, looking from Sam over to Dean.

"It's not hypothetical at all, we had a Hybrid born before demons even dreamed it possible." His rough voice making the question sound stupid.

It ticked Dean off slightly that demons and angels were both making new supernatural creatures, they were just waiting to either be hunted or be torn apart. The worst part is they could have been born human, he let his anger subside before he said anything it wasn't technically Cas' fault no point taking it out on him.

Dean, gave a frustrated sigh, gaining looks from both Sam and Cas, he tried to explain.

"I don't like it, you shouldn't be able to go round knocking up people just so you have a stronger army. Demons are sick enough I don't need angels doing it as well." He rubbed his hand over the nape of his neck.

"Dean I don't think you understand, we can only make a hybrid with a lot of power. It is difficult to collect the power needed for one hybrid let a lone an army. You have nothing to fear." Castiel gave Dean the gaze which made him feel like Cas was staring into his soul and refrained from shivering.

Dean noticed Sam relax and the tension in the room dissipated, he took it as good news they could only make one. Sam walked of to the bathroom and he heard the shower be turned on then moved to the edge of the bed before standing up. He huffed slightly standing up arms folded in front of Cas before going on…

"So you have one Hybrid? Do we get to meet it?" before Dean had even finished his sentence there was a flutter of wings and in the once empty space next to Cas now stood a young women. Dean guessed she was probably about Sammy's age maybe a bit older. The best way to describe her apart from that was, stunning. She was down right beautiful. Dean felt his jaw fall slack.

"I'm a her Dean, and don't you know it's rude to stare." She smirked slightly, Dean looked her up and down trying to take in her presence. She looked human, she worse tight fitted black jeans, blue vest top, black leather jacket. She also wore navy blue Doc Martins. Dean couldn't help thinking that the girl defiantly worked her style to her advantage. This is when he noticed her index finger wrapped around Castiels pinky, he raised an eyebrow and she noticed him looking. She smiled then leaned up and kissed Castiel on the cheek, her eyes not leaving Dean. He shuffled on his feet slightly.

"Thanks Cas" he nodded in response before she let go. Dean would have to get the details out of Cas later is all he could think before she right in front of him, one hand on his chest. He tensed up to startled to move.

"Dean chill out, I'm not going to hurt you." Dean didn't even know her name yet but he believed her, and relaxed subconsciously under her hand.

"My names Sora, by the way." She looked into his eyes then round to Cas

"Cas has never really got the hang of human interaction have you?" Cas didn't reply but there was a slight flush in his cheeks, he looked even more awkward than usual.

"Cas sit down please, your awkwardness is excruitiating." Sora joked slight but Dean doubted Cas wuld get it, he followed her instructions anyway and pulled up a chair next to the table still facing them.

Dean felt the heat from her hand rise, he looked down to see Sora biting her lip like she really wanted to say something but didn't know how to put it. Dean couldn't wait, he was burning up.

"Erh Sora, can I just ask… Why is your hand on my chest?" Sora didn't reply, instead Cas did.

"She can see peoples souls, if someone has a particularly beautiful soul she is drawn to them. She also has a thing about contact, it makes her feel more grounded."

The new information puzzled Dean slightly, his soul had been to hell and back how exactly was it supposed to be beautiful? He cleared his throat, Sora removed her hand and took a step back before folding her arms.

Sam came out of the bathroom in only a towel, Sora cleared her throat smirking once again and Dean had to chuckle when Sam blushed ferociously walking back into the bathroom grabbing his shit as he went.

"Your brothers soul is not quite as how to put it… appealing as yours." Sora informed like that was something strange. _Well of course it was strange she talking about how our souls look_ Dean thought.

"I can see why you like them so much, they're way of thinking is pure. I like them." She didn't even know them yet she liked them, Dean thought that she was weird but he could probably get along with her well. She'd end up saving his ass most likely.

Silence once again took over the room until Sammy reappeared fully dressed, clearing his throat slightly. Sora just waved cheerfully.

"Hey Sammy" She smiled slightly "I'm Sora, the Hybrid" she walked over and shook his hand. There was an undertone of something Dean couldn't pin point but he didn't think it would matter. He went back to his guns and started lining them up one by one before taking his shotgun apart and cleaning out each barrel methodically. Sam powered up his laptop, the angels didn't seem to have much to do so Sora joined Cas and pulled out of deck of cards from no where. Trying to explain how to play go fish. It was a weird situation.

After some time there was a sharp intake of breath, Dean looked up to see Cas putting his finger to his temple, as if he had a headache. Dean raised an eyebrow knowing full well angels didn't get headaches because well… they were angels. Cas looked at Sora and nodded slightly before disappearing leaving behind the sound of fluttering wings.

"You not going with him?" Sam asked genuinely curious.

"No" she sounded slightly irritated "I don't count as a proper angel so I don't get invited to official angel business" she huffed "It sucks ass, so it looks like I'm on baby sitting duty for a while."

"Baby what?" Dean looked at her eyes furrowed, Sam was looking over his laptop at her.

"Well, I'm sort of a double agent at the minute, but details aren't of import, all you need to know is that one" she puts up her index finger "I'm strong enough to handle Raphael and two" she then raises her middle finger "My true loyalties lie with Cas." Her face is so serious Dean would of never doubted her but he had an itching question

"You want to know why, right?" Dean wasn't surprised she knew what he wanted to ask, she could see his soul and he didn't know what other mojo a hybrid had. So he just nodded. She sighed slightly leaning forward in her chair looking at the floor.

"When I was born my family was fine, angels watched over us literally. When I turned fifteen though the angel on watch got ambushed by about five demons, and they weren't small fries." Pain seared through her eyes before she could compose herself. "So the angel was ambushed and my entire family was killed, I took out all five with out knowing what the hell I was doing. I didn't know what I was until afterwards. I ran from my home, and hid in a church. That's where Cas found me, he explained everything then took me to heaven where I met my real dad. If you can call him that. Then Cas taught me everything, he is the only angel I've ever met who's treated me with respect without me having to show my actual power." As she finished she looked up and smiled slightly, she owed Cas a lot and Dean totally got that, he too was in Cas' debt. More than he would like to think about.

Sam looked at Dean meaningfully before going back to his laptop. Looking for their next job. Dean watched Sora for a while wondering if there was anything he could do. Cas was like family to him and Sora was pretty much Cas' family. Dean would look after her, even if she could flip a truck or whatever her 'actual power' was.


	2. The future

Dean and Sam were back on the road, they had gone through a couple of states and just kept going. They had no idea what 'the big picture' was so they just did what they did best. Hunting.

They were staying in a shabby motel room looking into some mysterious deaths, Sam had passed out from exhaustion in front of his laptop. Book in hand. Dean was sitting on the edge of his bed, rubbing his eyes. He hadn't heard from either Cas or Sora for a couple of days, it wasn't out of the ordinary but he had gotten used to their company. It was an odd relationship.

After a while he decided to go out for a walk, it was about one in the morning so the streets would be quite. Dean wasn't thinking of anything in particular just this and that, he was trying not to dwell on the fact that he broke the first seal and others were being broken at a startling rate.

Demon Bitches.

He closed the door quietly behind him and locked up, Sam would be oblivious if someone came in. He was dead to the world. He looked into the darkness for a while and wondered idly why he wasn't scared of the dark, quite of the opposite he enjoyed darkness. He felt safe, he could hide and be protected unlike under the sun. The only downside was so could your prey.

Dean started walking, no destination in mind. Just wandering. He got about a block away from the motel, when he found a small park with a bench on the outskirts, he looked around again then went and sat on the bench.

Dean saw movement from in his peripheral vision but didn't take any notice, sure the streets were quiet but it was a Friday night. There would be at least one person who he crossed paths with. He kept on breathing in the cold night air, admiring the stars.

"Beautiful night huh?" Dean jumped and swivelled around defensively to see who this person was. Turns out it was a winged bastard. Zachariah.

"What the hell? You shouldn't be able to find me!" It was the most intelligent thing his mind could come up with no the spot.

"I didn't find you, not physically at least. You're dreaming you half wit monkey." Zachariah hadn't even turned to look at Dean who just sat there looking at the stars. Dean relaxed slightly, if it was a dream he wasn't going to have to fight. He turned back and looked once again at the stars.

"Dean, I'd like to show you what will happen if you say no to Michael, meet me here." Zachariah hands him a small piece of paper, he unfolds it and reads the location. It isn't too far from where they are staying. Dean turns back to ask Zachariah how he knew where they were but he was already gone.

"Dick." He spat under his breath.

With a jolt he was awake in the darkness of the motel room. Lying diagonally on his bed, he was panting slightly so he waited till his pulse returned to normal before proceeding. Dean moved to sit on the edge of the bed again, rubbing the heel of his hands into his eyes. Trying to rid himself of sleep.

His curiosity had been spiked, he knew it was probably a trap but he needed to know what was going to happen if he could. He looked over to Sam who was still asleep at the table. Without thinking it threw further Dean got up grabbed his coat and keys and walked out the door once more into the cool night.

As Dean reached the long abandoned warehouse he felt his nerves spiked. He was being an idiot but he couldn't help it. He needed to know.

He got out his baby and walked in through a door which had conveniently been left open. Dean wasn't surprised to see Zachariah and 5 other angels what he was surprised was seeing Sora being one of them, a deadpan expression on her face. Trying to express with her eyes that he needed to pretend he didn't know her.

Dean hadn't realised the door behind him had been closed until he heard the dead bolt slide home, he looked back his only known exit locked. _Fuck, I should of taken a look around first._ He gritted his teeth and walked further into the large open space.

"So what's the deal? You zap me to the future and back again then expect me to follow your orders because of what I see?" He let his voice flow with sarcasm.

"Yes pretty much, you will come back and be Michaels vessel. With out any difficulties." Zachariah stayed composed, much to Deans annoyance. He tensed as the angel prick closed the space between then bringing to fingers to his temple.

Next thing he knows he's lying, face in the grass. Zachariah the bastard stood above him, brushing his suit down as if it would be dirty the prick.

"Well, I have to leave you here. Goodbye Dean, I'll collect you at the appropriate time." Then he was gone. Dean heaved himself to his feet causing a head rush. He had to lean his hands on his knees closing his eyes. After a moment he stood up straight and look around, pleasantly surprised he was close to Bobby's house.

He knocked on Bobby's door not knowing what to expect. There was no answer so he jogged around to the back, the door was open a jar. No weapon to protect himself with Dean pushed the door open slowly trying to make as little sound as possible.

He walked into the small living room and found Bobby's wheel chair over turned; 3 bloody bullet wholes through the back of it.

"Oh Bobby" Dean said his tone wounded he couldn't really think to mourn, this wasn't his time. His Bobby was happy and healthy, well from the waist up. He carried on looking through the house, looking for any sign of where to head to. He found a black and white picture of a group of people. He knew everyone there, he saw himself, Cas and even Sora. Bobby in his chair and Chuck stood shiftily to the side. The one person missing was Sam.

Sighing he found directions to the camp from a map on Bobby's desk, he would have to head through town, which didn't look like a safe area to go through. Bobby had circled it with a red pen. In the middle the single word Croats lingered.

Wanting to get out of there as fast as possible Dean jogged to town, as he got closer to the centre he slowed down. He knew what Croats were and he didn't want to draw attention to himself, he kept moving though. Walking past an alley, then he heard crying a little girl crying. He back tracked entering the alley. All thoughts of danger escaping his mind. He walked over and crouched down by the girl.

"Hey are you alright?" He barely finished his sentence before the little girl hissed at him, trying to claw his eyes out like a cat. Dean jumped up and began to ran as the little girl screamed into the silence. There was an eruption of voice after that/

Dean just ran, he ended up in front of a chain link fence, Croats wall to wall in the street behind him. He stopped short the sound of a vehicle from the other side of the fence surprising him. Not until he saw the army uniforms and guns did he realise what was going on. They started blasting music as if that was going to change what the soldiers saw. Croat were once humans, that wouldn't change. Dean didn't stop, he ducked into a side alley and ran to the other side with out pause.

He found another chain link fence, he knew it was the one he wanted. So pulled the fence up from the bottom and rolled it back before securing it back. Then once again he was jogging in the direction of where he thought the camp was. He did know the area quite well.

He snuck into the camp, he could feel this is where the winged bastards wanted him to be, he was going through some brush when he saw her body work.

"No baby, what did they do to you? I'm never going to let this happen." His beloved Chevy Impala rusted and degrading, covered in weeds. He brushed his hands against her bonnet.

Dean had been paying too much attention to his car, he hadn't noticed the movement behind him.

"Dean?" The voice was familiar. It was Sora. Dean turned to her, and smiled slightly. Her hair was scraped back and a few worry lines had begin to crease her forehead.

"Urh Hi I guess?"

"You aren't our Dean are you?" He just shook his head not know how else to respond. "Ahh this is when Zachariah zapped you back." Everything fitting together for her.

She held out her hand, and Dean took it without thinking.

"Well, I guess I should take you to see the you of now then. I don't think he'll take it well though." She paused a moment before adding. "Your soul looks brighter than I remember." This caught Dean by surprise, what did his soul look like in the future? He looked quizzically at Sora to explain. When she didn't he had to ask.

"What do you mean? I didn't know souls could change." They were walking into a lit area, wooden cabins had been built here and there.

"Of course a soul can change, if the person changes so does the soul. They mould together. Yours now has lost it's flame, you are becoming run down and…" She trailed off, Dean looked down to see her eyes wide open apart from that her face was non expressive at all.

Dean looked up to see… To see himself stood with a gun. He didn't look impressed. Sora dropped Deans hand and ran off in the other direction with out saying a word. Both Deans watched her retreat.

"Umm, Hi?" Is all Dean could manage before he got a butt of the gun in the back of his head.

He saw darkness


End file.
